In it for 50
by thecanadian13
Summary: Derek and Casey college story. After a rough relationship for Derek, Derek and Casey find out how well they know each other while playing bingo at a local bar. THREE parts. T for language and suggestive dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

The straw seemed to swirl faster and faster as it floated around my non-alcoholic strawberry lemonade. Derek sat across from me grinning as he lazed back in his booth seat and took a swig of his beer. Thrown aside to the end of the table lay our finished plates of fries, wings and fried Oreo crumbs.

Although the quality of the sports bar's meal was above adequate, I really didn't want to be here. But alas, I did end up coming. My decision to attend tonight came before I knew the extent of the night's awkwardness. It started yesterday when Derek called me up in the middle of a lecture on economic theories and their relevance to today's economy. Since he rarely calls I considered the possibility that it was an eh- 'family' emergency, so I stepped out into the hall to phone him back.

"Hey Case." He started off before I could even say _hello_. "I was wondering if you might want to join Rebecca- his current girlfriend-and me for dinner and drinks tomorrow night."

I thought of saying _no_ at first, but reconsidered at the mention of Rebecca. It was strange, why would Derek want to have a night out with me, his step-sister and Rebecca, his girl friend of what seemed like years now, but was probably only months. Then it came to me: it wasn't even Derek's idea, it was Rebecca's. Were things getting serious for her and Derek now? I believed so. My heart felt sympathetic towards this nice girl and a person who had to put up with Derek for an extended period of time demanded my respect.

So, somewhat reluctantly, I responded, "sure."

"Great," he responded, the tone of his voice unrecognizable to me. "So I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Rebecca can't drink anything alcoholic right now, so we will drive over to the bar and meet you there. Your method of transportation is up to you, but just don't rely on us Case when you get f***** up!" He said chuckling, sarcasm always laced through his voice like he was born with it.

I rolled my eyes at his childish nature for about 10 seconds before it hit me! Why can his girlfriend not drink right now? Only one solution came to mind in that second as I slipped back into the lecture hall.

"She's pregnant!" I said louder than I expected. A few dozen heads turned to give me a confused and utterly horrible look before returning their attention to the professor. I blushed lightly before I headed back to my seat.

"Casey!" Derek yelled over the high volume of conversation around us in the bar and waved a white slip of paper in my face.

"Huh," I responded, clueing back into reality and out of my hazy flashback.

"Bingo, Casey. Do you want to play bingo?" The question seemed only strange for a few seconds before I realized where we were and what was going on. I snatched the paper out of Derek's hand and set it down in front of me. Derek looked up at me with that foggy look in his eyes, the one he gets when he is wavering in between a few drinks and drunk, and dangled the bingo stamp in front of my face. I gave him that look that meant I was clearly not amused, but he ignored it and went back to his beer.

It wasn't fair. At least that was what selfish me thought. He could get as drunk as he needed to get with what he had just gone through, and I had to sit here sober and play along with his sad excuse for a night out. I had even taken a taxi here just incase I put back a few too many, but now it looked like I would be driving Derek home in the Prince and then taking a taxi back to my own apartment just outside of Queens.

We started bingo a few minutes later, but neither one of us looked like we were into the game at all. Two rounds went by with people winning t-shirts and free food and drink coupons before more thoughts of how weird this night was ending up came into my mind.

I was supposed to be sitting here enjoying a drink as I got to know Derek's new serious girlfriend. I would have prodded her for information on why she couldn't drink alcohol tonight and found out if she was really pregnant. Of course, with my luck, none of those things came true.

A couple hours earlier I was actually running late. I was stressing of whether to bring a snack or a bottle of water with me to the bar in case things were expensive when I realized I should of left 15 minutes ago. When my taxi finally pulled up to the small sports bar right off campus, I saw out front, Rebecca and Derek in deep conversation. Rebecca looked tense and worried and Derek looked put out and angry. His face was strained with furrowed eye brows and a thin lip, but his eyes by themselves looked like they were pleading with Rebecca; looking for some sign of good news. I waited silently in the car before slipping the taxi driver some money and quietly getting out. Right as I did so, Rebecca's eyes darted my direction and she stalked off away from Derek as he looked down with his fists clenched.

"You done with that?" Rebecca asked me, pointing toward the cab I had just stepped out of and got in before I replied.

I was speechless and for once in my life, at a loss for words. I slowly approached Derek, not sure if it was my place to say anything. When I was standing right in front of him, he didn't acknowledge my presence, but just stood there looking off into space. Finally after what seemed like hours, Derek ushered me inside the bar and we took a seat at the booth we have been sitting in for about an hour.

I didn't bother saying anything to him once inside. I didn't think of asking him anything while we were eating our dinner either. And when the waitress asked us if we wanted anything to drink, Derek answered for us saying, "she'll have a lemonade and I'll have your most expensive beer." I was surprised that he knew my favorite drink, but still aggravated that he assumed I would be driving him home. Flashbacks from high school came up momentarily. Times I saved his butt because he did something stupid. But I couldn't help thinking of the times he had saved mine as well.

So as we sat there, without a word exchanged between the two of us, it was only a little bit shocking when Derek stood up from his seat and yelled "Bingo!"

The MC that was reading off the numbers and giving away the prices, was just about to head over our direction to double check Derek's score card when another guy from the other side of the bar sitting at the counter screamed bingo as well.

The MC was only a few feet away from our booth, but there was already a sly grin on his face.

"Thank you sir," the MC said as Derek handed him his bingo card. The numbers were double checked before the MC said into his microphone. "We have our first winner for the round!"

Everybody around us looked a bit too excited as theirs eyes held steady with the other man who had yelled bingo.

I turned around in my chair and tapped the lady behind us on the shoulder. "What happens if there is a tie?" I asked since I had never played bingo or any game at this bar before."

She smiled mischievously as well and replied, "There are no ties here. If there is a tie, he comes up with some weird tie-breaker to find a winner," she said in between laughs. "Last time four guys had to have a dance off to find a winner."

I nodded and turned back around, as Derek looked caught up in the rowdiness as well. He looked like a boy ready to open up his first present on Christmas. If this other guy had in fact won, Derek and him would be going head to head for the $50 dollar gift card, which was this round's prize.

With a loud applause from the crowd, the MC happily awarded a tiebreaker for Derek and the other guy at the counter a minute later. Microphone in hand, the MC first addressed the other guy.

"So…" The MC began. I'd like everyone to meet…"

"Trevor." The other guy said into the mic as the MC waited for his name.

"So Trevor, who is with you here tonight?"

Trevor looked a tad shy but quickly answered, "my beautiful fiancé Natalia."

The MC got a kick out of this and jumped up with excitement. I wondered how anyone could get this wound up without anything in his or her system.

"Well hello, Natalia and Trevor, I'm Desmond. Now, can you both make your way over to the DJ booth over there while I talk to the other contestant."

Even though I was not the one who won, I couldn't help but feel nervous as all eyes wandered toward Derek and I.

"And you are?" Desmond said holding the microphone out to Derek.

"Derek."

"And?" Desmond asked looking at me. I froze, like literally nothing could escape my mouth.

"That's Casey," Derek jumped in, saving my butt again.

Desmond waited like we were not giving him all the information he needed. "Is she your girlfriend Derek?" Desmond finally asked winking at me.

I was about to laugh when Derek budded in again. "Course." He replied smiling. I wanted to punch him. I really did. But I just couldn't. I didn't know what had happened with him and Rebecca, but I knew it wasn't good. Letting him play this one out seemed alright, but I was still apprehensive. Why would he lie like that? The thought of me being his girlfriend was absurd, yet I almost scared myself at how cool and collected I was acting.

"Well, Derek and Casey… If you guys would make your way up to the DJ booth as well, we can start our contest to see who will win the $50!"

Thanks for reading. Part 2/2 will be up shortly. I just love the cliff hangers :D


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around apprehensively. What had I gotten myself into? A simple _no, I'm busy _could have saved me from coming here and going through this horrible and uncomfortable mess.

I don't exactly remember lifting myself off that seat, but sure enough, within seconds, I was standing with Derek's hand in mine as we walked over to the booth. It scared me how cool and chill he was acting. Minutes before he yelled _bingo_, his face had been pale and emotionless. The only sign of life registered when he'd mock me for holding the blue stamp a certain way or when I made numerous trips to the bathroom because my hands were still messy from the wing sauce. Now, for this audience, he was wearing a big happy grin. His grin read, "My life is great! I've got a wonderful girlfriend and everything that I had planned to do in college is working out." But underneath that cocky smile lay years of regrets and it didn't take a stepsister who barely saw him to figure that out.

For the most part, it was the small stuff. The times I saw him coming out of class at the end of a term with his final grading paper crumpled into a ball and his bag over both shoulders instead of one. When Derek was happy and collected he wore his pack hanging off one shoulder lackadaisically. But when that control was slowly slipping from his grasp, he'd have both straps on with his hands and arms leaning into them, pushing them as far forward as they could hold him.

Other things I noticed were so miniscule that if I tried explaining them to anyone, even Derek, they'd roll their eyes and say I was looking too much into it. Those off days at his hockey games when he'd miss an easy shot or be caught off guard in the middle of a game were just the start. During his rougher times, there was an increase in his Facebook activity late at night and when I saw him moving from class to class, he had his headphones on, drowning out the world around him. He phoned me up at the beginning of last term asking when my mother's birthday was. I was pretty sure he knew anyway, but I answered his question. As the line hung silent between our two phones, he finally sighed and then hung up. I was so dumbstruck as to why he wanted to know at such a random point in the year. Nora's birthday wasn't for another eight months. I set the phoned down and lay my head back down on my pillow, still wondering why he needed to call at 3:00 am for the information.

"Now I know there are a lot of young folks here tonight, but have any of you seen that game show, The Newlywed Game?" Desmond spoke into his mic as some people in their seats smiled endearingly like the show was an old friend. Others laughed or looked completely out of it like the MC was making up words. "Well, here's how it goes; it's pretty simple. I am going to have the ladies come with me over to the counter back here," he said pointing towards a couple of empty seats beside the bartender. "And you guys stay right here."

Derek's smile was fading, but no one seemed to notice. At that moment, Rebecca leaving popped back up into my mind. I should of told her to get another taxi or scowled or anything, but I didn't. I had just stood there like an idiot!

"So Casey and Natalia," Desmond said quietly away from his mic. "I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to write down your answer in big bold letters using this marker on these five sheets of poster board. Ok?" We nodded and he went on explaining the nature of the game and what the guys would do when we returned. The questions he asked were slightly odd, but simple enough for me to answer. As I wrote each one out with my big purple marker, the MC began speaking to the audience of how this was going to work.

"Right now, Casey and Natalia are answering their pre-decided questions back stage on their poster boards-well over by the bar. And Derek and Trevor here are going to listen to my DJ and answer their questions on posters as well. When they are all done, Casey and Natalia will come back out here and set their answers face down on the table. Then I will turn to Derek and Trevor here and ask them something like this: What would you say is your girlfriend's favorite type of pop? And they will answer that. Now the girls will have answered what their favorite pop was already on these posters and they each will show everyone. If the answers match, the couple gets a point. With 10 points possible, the couple at the end with the most points wins. Sounds easy enough right?" Everyone nodded. I scanned the booth momentarily, waiting for Natalia to finish writing her answers down on her paper. Trevor stood there looking around with his hands in his pockets and Derek's smile had faded so much, he looked like a drone staring off into the distance. I doubted he was even fully listening.

With much impatience, Desmond finally ushered us back to the booth and Natalia and I both set our answers down on the DJ's table. The five large poster boards sat idly by my fingertips as I worried about three things: The first was how well this game was going to go over with Derek. I highly doubted that the Newlywed game is perfect to do after you have a fight with your _real _girlfriend. The second was what Derek would guess for my answers and the third, much like the second, was what questions I'd have to answer for Derek. If they were anything like my questions, I might decide to not answer them at all. But alas, I was humoring Derek and the MC and everyone else here tonight enjoying their night out. Like always, I'd sacrifice my good time for theirs.

"Now Trevor; you're up first," Desmond said with one hand on Trevor's back on his right side and the other on Natalia's back on his left. "I asked your fiancé the same question earlier remember. So what would you say is your fiancé's best physical feature?"

Desmond grinned as he looked up into Natalia's eyes. I could tell they were holding back laughter; in fact, most of the audience was as well. Derek didn't bat an eye, but just stared forward, like his eyes were focused on a wall hanging or beer sign. And all I could think of was worry number two; what was going to happen when Derek had to answer the same for me.

"I'd have to go with, her smile," Trevor answer as the audience oohed and awed. Natalia held up her poster that read smile as well and gave Trevor a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now Derek, what would you say is Casey's best physical feature?"

"Huh?" Derek looked up, completely zoned out, as his fingers toiled with the loose strings on his pockets.

"Favorite feature?" Desmond repeated kindly again.

"Oh, her eyes." Derek shrugged as his fingers returned to the sloppy tailor's work on his shorts.

I was slightly shocked, but I happily held up my poster.

"A point for both couples this round!" Desmond said with enthusiasm. "But this one is harder. "So back to you Derek, what would your girlfriend say is her favorite scent of perfume?"

I mentally face palmed. Those 50 dollars were out of reach for him. We just weren't cut out to be a pretend couple. I considered whether I should have made things up that he would have been more likely to answer correctly, but it was too late for that. My truthful answers lay hidden on the underside of the four remaining poster boards.

Derek looked around at the ground, then up at me for what felt like the first time that night. "I'd have to say vanilla Desmond," he said cockily like he knew he was 100% correct.

I rolled my eyes and held up my poster. He smiled arrogantly; proud of his accomplishment, as if what we were doing could even be considered one.

"How about you Trevor. What is Natalia's favorite scent of perfume?"

Trevor screwed up his face. "She doesn't wear perfume," he answered as more of a question than a statement.

Natalia scowled as she held up her poster that read lilacs.

"Lilac? How was I supposed to guess Lilac? As if flower wasn't hard enough," Desmond whispered before Natalia gave him a nudge in the ribs.

"Well, let's see if you can come back from that Trevor. Now, tell me what kind of sleeper your fiancé is. Is she a night owl? Does she wake up early or do you both fall asleep and wake up around the same time?"

"Night owl. No question about that. I never am awake to see her fall asleep," Trevor responded.

"Good, point for you!" Desmond replied as Natalia held up her poster. "Now Derek, to take back your lead; what type of sleeper is Casey here?"

"Definitely an early bird. Like a ridiculously early bird that wakes up before the worm is even out there yet," Derek replied rolling his eyes with the whole arm and hand theatrics.

I shrugged and took the mixed insult/compliment, as I was never sure of which it could be with Derek. "Three points," Derek whispered to me from the other side of Trevor, Natalia and Desmond. He held up three fingers on his right hand and flashed them triumphantly at me. I smiled and nodded, letting him have his fun.

"Okay, two more questions left for the guys here. Derek, who would your girlfriend say in the relationship is the reacher and who is the settler?"

"The wah?" Derek asked screwing up his face as he grinned at the audience.

"In a relationship there is said to be the one that settles for the other and the other who, well, reaches."

"Oh," Derek replied, not looking too jovial anymore. He was stumped. Everything before could have really applied to friends, but this question in particular had no relevance to our actual relationship. There was no settler or reacher in a stepsibling relationship. He had two choices here that really defined him more than he knew it would.

"I guess the reacher. I mean Casey is smarter and wittier and nicer and over all a better person than I can be. Of course, I can always rely on my looks and fitness." He raised his arms, flexing each one slightly before chuckling to himself. He was an audience pleaser if I had to tag him as anything however.

I raised my poster from the table as Desmond shook his head. "Sorry Derek, she said that she was the reacher, so I am afraid there will be no points awarded there."

The MC didn't notice it. Trevor and Natalia thought little of our loss besides their own personal benefit from it and the audience's attention never strayed to the fact that both Derek and I had somehow admitted, in a twisted way, that each other was better than the other. This was big. I mean, enormously huge. I could sense that Derek saw it too. He was ready to celebrate another point. When he had finally come to his answer, he was 100% sure that I would say that he was the reacher, but my poster said otherwise.

He tried getting my attention during Trevor's question, but I was too uncomfortable to look him in the eye. I wasn't sure if he'd take it as an endearing compliment or bask in the glory of my statement.

"You are correct Trevor and have tied this game up at 3. Now, for the last question Trevor; what would your girlfriend say was her approach to guys when she was single? Did she go for sexy, cute and innocent or hard-to-get?"

"She was so hard-to-get, but when I did win her over, she was definitely the first Desmond," Trevor answered as he wrapped an arm around Natalia and she held her poster over her head.

"Looks like it's 4-3 Derek. For your final question, before you leave all the point earning over to Casey, what would your girlfriend say was her approach to guys when she was single?"

"The second," Derek answered as he laughed to himself, probably thinking of how absurd the other answers were to him. I scowled. At both him and myself. Why, oh why, did I put sexy? Was I trying to impress anyone here? Surely not Derek, who by the way, would have a laughing fit over this. His days of mocking me would never end.

"Sorry Derek, but Casey here, thought she was sexy. No points, which leaves Trevor and Natalia the winners at the halfway mark."

I could feel my face reddening at Desmond's last remarks and all I wanted to do was sit down and have a cool glass of water. Part of me wanted to talk to Derek about some of the questions; I wanted to know if his answers were genuine. However, there was no smooth lead into, "So you think I'm the settler, huh?"

All four of us changed places. Derek moved to where I had been standing previously and set his five cards down on the table while the other couple did the same. When everyone had stopped moving around and bustling, Desmond cleared his throat and began. "Alright, it's the girls' turn to answer some questions. Like you did before, the guys have already written their answers down on their cards and will show everyone once you answer the questions. Let's start with you, Natalia. What would your fiancé say is the weirdest gift you ever bought him?"

Natalia was quick with her response. "I got him a set of windshield wipers for his birthday our first year of dating because he always complained about them," she giggled.

Trevor didn't seem to think so fondly of the joke and held up his card that in turn said, "The really expensive watch that had no numbers on it."

The happy couple wasn't so happy at that moment, but neither were Derek and I. I had no freaking clue of how to answer the question when it came to me. Unlike Derek's 50/50 shot on our last question that didn't pertain to us at all, this one had an infinite amount of answers. I thought back in my brain to see if I had ever bought him anything before. Surely nothing in the past few years, but maybe in high school? Nothing came to mind. I was screwed.

"So Casey, your answer," Desmond waited.

"I never got him a weird present," I replied, speaking the truth, sort of.

Derek picked up the card that said 'nothing' and winked at me. I felt a wave of relief rinse over me. I had forgotten that we were both in the same situation here.

"Well, it's not very common, but I suppose you two shall receive a point." Desmond responded dumbfounded. "Anyway," He pushed his hair to the side and continued. "Casey, what would your boyfriend say was the first time he considered you his girlfriend?"

My mouth literally sat there gaping. What happened to the favorite feature and type of sleeper questions? Would we be lying our socks off the rest of this game? I looked hard at Derek. My best bet was to stick with the truth though, I could just tell. Based off of his answer from last question and that snarky look he wore, the manipulated truth was the way to go.

"I'd have to say just about an hour ago."

"Wow, so tonight was a big night for you guys?" Desmond had the microphone in front of my face again.

"Yeah definitely," I replied looking over at Derek.

"Well let's see what your boyfriend said then."

Derek held up his card and read aloud "10:24."

My hands dug into my pockets searching for my cell phone. I was about to pull it out when Desmond awarded us a point.

"A few minutes off, but we get the point," Desmond laughed as he returned his attention to Natalia. "What about you, when did your fiancé first consider you his girlfriend?"

Natalia's response was one of those ooh and awe answers. She explained in _heavy _detail how Trevor had stood up for her in front of her parents and had called her his girlfriend right there. Lucky enough for the guy, he had written down the same situation and their googly eyed, lovey dovey faces returned.

"Third question here Natalia. What would your fiancé say is his favorite comfort food?"

She rested her pointer finger on her chin very dainty like before answering "Probably beer."

Desmond looked confused. He had asked for food right, not beverage? He let it slide though when Trevor held up his card with the same answer.

When Desmond had turned to me for my answer, the only thing that came to mind was a sandwich. So putting it out there I answered just that. Derek looked pretty pleased as he turned his card around with the word 'sammich' on it as well and I couldn't help but shake my head at his childish, yet endearing ways.

"All tied up here guys with two more questions to go. Casey, what sport would your boyfriend say you are better at then him?"

I leaned back and sighed at the simplicity of the question. "Dancing." It came off my tongue quickly and easily.

"Looks like you got a point there," Desmond told us as I smiled up at Derek. We were so close to winning.

Desmond turned to Natalia and she came up with an answer pretty quickly as well and tied the game back up for the last question.

"Now, this decides it all. For the last and final question…" Desmond said, dragging it on like a real game show host trying to fill up that 30 min time slot. "Natalia, what would you say is your fiancé's favorite name you call him by?"

"I think honey." She said with a tinge of doubt in her answer.

Trevor held up his card with 'baby' on it and they both looked down in disappointment.

"So, Casey and Derek, it's all up to you two. If your answer right, you win the 50-dollar gift card, but if you answer wrong, the prize will be decided by luck in a coin toss.

"So, once again, what would you say is your boyfriend's favorite name you call him by?"

"I don't know. I don't call him anything but Derek."

"Well let's see the card then, Derek?"

Derek gave me a weird shy look as he held it up. Written in sloppy blue handwriting was his name across the center and a dash mark in between the r and the second e.

Thanks for reading. I am adding a part 3.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I ask why you separated those letters?" Desmond pondered as the audience looked on in confusion.

"She screams my name like that, you know. She emphasizes the first syllable and then pops the last _ek_. It's her signature thing," Derek answered, his thoughts taking him back to countless hollers and yelps.

"Oh, I see," Desmond replied, clearly not understanding the history behind it. "Well, since this is the end of the game and your answer closest matches your boyfriend's Casey, I declare you two the winners of the 50$ gift card!"

Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded arrogantly as I returned to normal after the adrenaline rush of the game. As I followed Desmond over to the DJ booth, Derek seemed to be making new friends as he started chatting up a couple of guys who knew the first couple. Rolling my eyes, I imagined what immature topic they were discussing. I didn't for the life of me understand how guys could boast about winning a game like this. I mean, what would they say to each other after a dating game? _Who knows their girlfriend best? _Or, _I've known her favorite perfume for years! Please, that was an easy question. _

I figured now was as good of time as any and marched over to Derek. As I came near however, they weren't in fact speaking of the game at all. They were talking about me. I felt uncomfortable fast and was relieved when they all hushed when I approached. I looked up at Derek wearily before he bent down and lifted me up hugging me. I could smell his after-shave on his cheek and his hair smelled nice to my surprise. It wasn't musty or dirty like I'd pictured it before, but fresh and clean.

I gave him a funny look when he lowered me down and as he did so his mouth brushed by my ear muttering a quiet _thanks. _I blushed at the feeling of his warm breath on my ear before smiling up at him.

"I was just telling these guys a bit about us," Derek said, nudging me in the side lightly.

"Oh, really." I said apprehensively. I still didn't trust him. "What about?"

"Us attending Queens together. Our sweet remarks and gestures."

I searched my brains looking for anything sweet and came up short. _Lying your ass off?_ I almost questioned him. He noticed how I saw right through him and took that as a sign of leaving.

"It's been good talking to you guys," Derek said giving a slight wave in their direction as he turned to the door with his hand on my back. I let it slide until we hit the parking lot before shoving it away.

"So tell me about all those sweet gestures." I said mocking him.

He lifted my hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed the backside of my hand. "There's one," he said grinning.

"You're so drunk." I laughed and pulled my hand away as I looked around the lot for his car. When I spotted it I opened my hand for the keys. He looked down at it strangely and kept walking.

"Derek, you can't drive remember. Now give me the keys," I demanded as if I was talking to a child again.

He smirked devilishly before running off in the opposite direction with the keys from his pocket dangling high in the air. I was not in the mood to chase him, but when he started running around me in circles, I took a couple large lunges to the right and grabbed onto his shirt, halting him to a stop.

"Alright, alright," he complained as I released his shirt from my clenched hand. "I'd give you the keys, but I think I lost them."

He was toying with me and my patience was running thin. "I just saw you with them Derek. They're in your pocket."

This time it was my turn to cross my arms. I put out my hand again waiting for the keys, but he just stood there dumbfounded and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Fine. If you won't give me them to me, I'll have to take them," I warned as I re-grasped the side of his t-shirt in one hand and looked through his left pocket with the other. He yanked back trying to free himself, but his current intoxicated state left him clumsy and unbalanced. As I reached for the other pocket, he fell to the ground and a ring fell out of his pants.

He hadn't noticed as he brushed off his pants and stood up. It wasn't till he realized I wasn't grabbing at his pockets that he saw the small diamond ring in my hand.

"That's nothing," he muttered, snatching it from my hands and shoving it back into his pocket. His attitude had changed completely as he started walking over to his car. I followed behind a little nervous yet curious over the jewelry as he tossed me the keys and waited at the passenger door.

I unlocked the doors and got in, remembering the old scent of the Prince. I fiddled with the parking brake and dashboard before I noticed that Derek was still leaning on the outside of the door.

"Derek?" I called out. He ignored me, kicking at the ground below him with his shoes.

I Stepped out of the car and walked around to the other side. He didn't seem to notice. I stepped back against the side of the car beside him. He didn't seem to notice, so I stood there silently waiting.

"Am I stupid?" He finally asked me.

I stuttered at first, surprised by the question. "No, why?"

"Then am I wrong?"

I wasn't following. "Derek, what's going on?"

He turned to me, his eyes were heavy and his face had that same disappointed look on it.

Finally, after staring down at me for what seemed like decades, he collapsed into my shoulder as his long arms draped over my back.

"How could she just string me along Case?"

I didn't know how to answer, so I shook my head no as he breathed calmly into my shirt.

"She lied. Flat out lied to me about one of the biggest things in my life."

I was missing the pieces, but I tried filling them in. "What'd she…"

I tried asking before Derek cut in again stepping back from the embrace.

"I bought her a ring! Derek Venturi was for once in his life, stepping up to the challenge and it turns out that it's not even mine!" He was pissed now as he kicked the front tire with his foot.

He had answered one of the questions that I had came here tonight for. Rebecca was pregnant. Derek was going to propose. And it wasn't even his kid. A sudden rush of sympathy that I didn't even know I could express for my stepbrother came flooding in as I reached down and took his hand.

"You're not stupid Derek and you're not wrong, she is." I paused for a second wondering where this pep talk was coming from.

"But I don't even know what's going on with the people I care about; used to care about," he mumbled.

"You sure knew a lot about me in there," I said lifting his chin up with my hand.

"But you're Casey. Of course I know a lot about you."

"What makes me any different?" I asked

He looked up into my eyes as I felt his hand take my own resting against his chin in his grasp.

He looked as if he was going to say something, but backed off.

"At a loss for words, eh Der?" I said smiling.

He chuckled lightly. Clearly, he wasn't used to not being on his game.

"You know what?" Derek asked; his confidence returning.

I shook my head as my free hand messed with the bottom of my shirt and for the second time that night I was nervous.

"We could have easily won that game Case."

I laughed. "Why's that?"

"I lied on one of those questions." He waited, clearly anticipating a big build up. "Remember how I said you were cute and innocent?"

I nodded, entranced by his oh so stupid charm.

"Well, like I said Case: I lied."

I giggled rather playfully as he moved the hair out of my face and leaned in and kissed me. I wasn't sure if I was a rebound or if Rebecca was the alternative this whole time. A couple seconds into the kiss though, I didn't really care.

As we shifted around on the pavement below our feet, Derek moved me around as we leaned up against the Prince's side door; Derek's height difference blatantly apparent as our faces became level and my feet barely touching the ground below.

As we stepped back for the first time, he let me down and I stared up at him with uncertainty and wonder. For someone as calculated as me, this course of action had no definitive outcome. Myself a few hours ago, the one not sure of whether to bring her own drinks with her, would have scolded me by now, but I didn't care.

Before Derek was able to lean down again I stopped him. "So are you saying that I'm sexy or hard to get Der?"

"Right now, I'd say you've been all three."


End file.
